Aichi's Soul Searching Journey
by Mayharukadalejrfan88
Summary: This fanfic takes place between episodes 50 and 51. Aichi has to do some sour searching after his battle with Kai in which he breaks free of PSYqualia.


(SENDOU RESIDENCE, AROUND 11:00 AM)

SHIZUKA: Good morning, Emi. How did you sleep?

EMI: Good morning, mom. I slept well.

SHIZUKA: That's good. What's up with your brother?

EMI: I don't know. He hasn't woken up. I know the finals of the nationals are coming up but he has been acting weird lately.

SHIZUKA: I hope everything is okay.

(MEANWHILE IN AICHI'S ROOM AICHI WAKES UP)

AICHI: Man, what is up with me? That battle with Kai made me realize that PSYqualia was doing nothing but make me full of anger and hate. It also nearly ate me up. I better get dressed and have breakfast. (HEADS DOWNSTAIRS TO DINING ROOM)

SHIZUKA: Good morning, Aichi.

AICHI: Morning, mom.

EMI: Aichi, you look very sad. Is something wrong?

AICHI: No, I just have not been feeling like myself lately. Listen I'm going to the park alone. Don't bother me.

SHIZUKA: Why, Aichi?

AICHI: I just want to be left alone, that's all.

SHIZUKA: Okay then.

EMI: See you later. (AICHI LEAVES THE HOUSE FOR THE PARK)

AICHI (TO HIMSELF): I need to do a little soul searching. I need to find out if there's any good left in me.

(CARD CAPITAL, MISAKI WALKS DOWNSTAIRS TO DESK AROUND 9:30 AM)

SHIN: Good morning, Misaki. How did you sleep?

MISAKI: Morning, uncle. I had a good night's sleep.

SHIN: That's good to hear. Are you excited about the finals?

MISAKI: Well sort of. I'm really nervous. We did well in the elimination round and dominated Block C but now we're going to face our toughest opponents.

SHIN: I know. We have to focus even more. If we don't bring our A game, we're going to be eaten alive by our opponents.

(DOORS OPENS, KAMUI COMES IN WITH REIJI & EIJI)

KAMUI: Hello everyone. How are you all doing?

SHIN: Hi Kamui. We're doing fine. What brings you here?

KAMUI: I just wanted to see what was up.

MISAKI: I see. Are you ready for the finals?

KAMUI: I sure am. We're going to go all the way.

MISAKI: I hope so too.

EIJI: I hope you do it, yo!

(MIWA, MORIKAWA, & IZAKI COME IN)

MORIKAWA: Hello there.

IZAKI: Hi.

MIWA: Hello.

SHIN: Hello all.

MORIKAWA: Can I buy some new cards?

SHIN: Sure. (MORIKAWA BUYS CARDS)

KAMUI: So, I wonder if Aichi will drop by today.

(AT THE PARK, AICHI LIES DOWN ON A BENCH)

AICHI (TO HIMSELF): Man, I treated my teammates like crap. What was I thinking when I had PSYqualia? I wanted to get stronger but not like that. Ren is such a jerk. All he cares about is himself.

(KOURIN ARRIVES ON HER MOTORCYCLE)

KOURIN (TO HERSELF): There's Aichi. He looks very depressed. I better leave him alone. I'm glad Kai saved him. He was the only who could save Aichi. If he was unsuccessful, then Aichi would be nothing but a menace. I better get out of here. (LEAVES)

AICHI: What time is it? It's only 2:30 PM. Look at everyone here. They're all enjoying themselves. I seem to be the only one here who isn't happy. Will I ever be happy again? I guess I will take a little nap

(MEANWHILE KAI IS LOOKING AT AICHI FROM A FAR DISTANCE)

KAI (TO HIMSELF): Aichi, I know you aren't back to normal but you will be soon. If I didn't make you realize what PSYqualia was doing to you, you wouldn't snap out of it and still be weak. I lost Ren to PSYqualia and I couldn't lose you to it.

(MEANWHILE AT CARD CAPITAL)

MISAKI: I heard you were planning something big here before the finals.

SHIN: Yep. We're holding a shop tournament.

KAMUI: A shop tournament? Couldn't you wait until nationals are over?

SHIN: This isn't going to be a regular shop tournament. It will be a casual tournament for people young and old to enjoy Vanguard.

KAMUI: Sounds good to me.

MISAKI: I think it's a good idea. Will Aichi play?

KAMUI: It depends if he even comes here. When is the tournament?

SHIN: Two days from now.

(AROUND 5:00 PM, SENDOU RESIDENCE, AICHI WALKS IN)

SHIZUKA: Hello, Aichi. How was your day?

AICHI: It was good. It felt nice to be alone and have some peace and quiet.

SHIZUKA: That's good to hear.

EMI: Are you hungry, Aichi?

AICHI: I'm hungry but not very hungry.

EMI: I can cook up something fast for you. How about some chicken and rice with miso?

AICHI: Sounds good to me, Emi.

(AROUND 6:00 PM)

AICHI: That was a good dinner. Is it okay if I watch some TV in the living room?

SHIZUKA: Sure, Aichi. (AICHI TURNS ON TV)

(AT CARD CAPITAL)

KAMUI: I guess Aichi isn't coming over today. I'm leaving Misaki.

MISAKI: See you later, Kamui. (KAMUI LEAVES THE SHOP)

(NEXT MORNING, SENDOU RESIDENCE, AICHI'S ROOM)

AICHI (THINKING TO HIMSELF): What should I do? Should I give up on playing Vanguard? No way. If I do, I will go back to what I was before I started playing. I will be a coward again and I don't want that to ever happen again.

EMI (YELLING): AICHI! Breakfast is ready.

AICHI: Coming. (RUNS DOWNSTAIRS)

SHIZUKA: Good morning, Aichi. How did you sleep?

AICHI: Okay I guess.

EMI: What are you up to today, Aichi?

AICHI: I'm going to the park again today.

SHIZUKA: I see. Do you want Emi to come with you?

AICHI: No thanks, mom. I have to be left alone.

SHIZUKA: Okay then.

EMI: I'm worried about you, Aichi. You didn't go to Card Capital yesterday. Is everything alright?

AICHI: Emi, nothing is wrong. I just need to be alone.

SHIZUKA: Are you hungry?

AICHI: Not really. I will just have some tea.

SHIZUKA: Okay then.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER, AICHI LEAVES FOR THE PARK)

SHIZUKA: I wonder if Aichi is feeling alright.

EMI: I can't say for sure. Anyway, I'm off to see Mai. (LEAVES)

(CARD CAPITAL, MISAKI WALKS DOWNSTAIRS)

SHIN: Morning, Misaki.

MISAKI: Morning, uncle. What's up today?

SHIN: Just getting ready for tomorrow's shop tournament.

MISAKI: I see.

SHIN: You just work at the front desk and help out anyone who wants to buy something.

MISAKI: Okay then.

(KAMUI WALKS IN)

KAMUI: Hello everyone.

SHIN: Welcome, Kamui.

KAMUI: Hey guys. How's it going?

MISAKI: Everything's good.

KAMUI: So are you excited about tomorrow's shop tournament?

MISAKI: I sure am. Are you playing?

KAMUI: You bet.

(MEANWHILE AT THE PARK)

AICHI: Is there any good left in me? I know there is. I can't let it bother me, especially with the finals coming up. I will listen to the radio. (PUT ON HEADPHONES FOR HIS PORTABLE RADIO)

(AT CARD CAPITAL)

KAMUI: When Aichi is here, the shop has a certain liveliness. Without him here that vibe is gone.

MISAKI (IN A SOMBER VOICE): I know. How about we play the radio?

SHIN: Sure. I will tune it to 76.1 FM. That's the awesome classic rock station, Tokyo Classic Rock. (TURN ON RADIO)

DJ: Good afternoon everyone and thanks for listening to Tokyo Classic Rock. That's 76.1 on the FM dial. Up next is one of my favorite songs. I love to listen to it when I'm not feeling my best. It's Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd. (SIMPLE MAN BEGINS TO PLAY)

(MEANWHILE AT THE PARK)

AICHI: Lynyrd Skynyrd? My mom used to listen to this band when she was younger. This song is making me feel better already but not that much better.

(KOURIN ARRIVES ON HER MOTORCYCLE)

KOURIN: There's Aichi again. He seems to be in a better mood than yesterday but still seems to be not too happy.

(MEANWHILE AT CARD CAPITAL)

KAMUI: That song got me a little happier. Still it's not the same without Aichi.

(EMI COMES IN)

EMI: HEY GUYS!

KAMUI: EMI! What brings you here?

EMI: Listen guys, I'm not sure what's up with Aichi but he hasn't been very happy lately.

KAMUI: Emi, listen. Aichi recently had this thing that was corrupting his mind. I don't want to tell you about it because it would freak you out. Thankfully, Kai was able to help him snap out of it.

EMI: I see. What's up with the decorations?

MISAKI: We're having a tournament here tomorrow.

SHIN: It's not going to be a regular shop tournament. The main thing about this will be just to have fun. It doesn't matter if you win or lose.

EMI: Great. Sign me up.

MISAKI: You bet. Is Aichi coming over?

EMI: Who knows? It's up to him if he wants to come

KAMUI: Well I hope to see him. It hasn't been so lively these past 2 days without him stopping by.

EMI: I understand. When he's here the place is so alive. Well it's almost dinner time so I better go home. (LEAVES THE SHOP)

MISAKI: I wonder if Aichi will even want to come by tomorrow.

KAMUI: I can't say for sure. Like Emi said, it's up to him if he wants to stop by. Well I have to go because I want to make sure I'm not late for dinner. (LEAVES THE SHOP)

(THAT NIGHT AT THE SENDOU RESIDENCE)

AICHI: That dinner was good.

SHIZUKA: Glad you enjoyed it.

EMI: Are you feeling better, Aichi?

AICHI: Yeah, a little bit. I hope to be back to normal soon. Now I'm going to watch some TV.

(AICHI GOES INTO LIVING ROOM TO WATCH TV)

EMI (TO HERSELF): Aichi, there's a tournament going on tomorrow at Card Capital. I hope you come over. Everyone there wants to see you.

(2 HOURS LATER, AICHI GOES INTO HIS ROOM AND DRESSES FOR BED AND THEN GOES TO SLEEP)


End file.
